Song For Leeteuk
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: "Sang leader.. Akhirnya harus pergi..." n.b. :: jangan salahin fict ato author.. Ini cuma fiksi!


**Song For Leeteuk**

**Cast :: All member suju (13)**

**Genre :: Family, Friendship, and hurt**

**Summary :: Kisah ini hanya fiksi! Bukan nyata! Jadi jangan marah- marah samauthor yang nulis..

* * *

**

Nggak ada yang tahu akan batasan dalam usia manusai...

.

.

Leeteuk memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan bersandar disisi Kangin yang sejak tadi duduk disofa dengannya sambil menonton tv.

" Kau kenapa, my angel?" Tanya Kangin sambil menatap Leeteuk. Namun tatapannya berubah khawatir saat ia melihat wajah Leeteuk memucat. " Kau baik- baik saja, chagi? Tanyanya sambil menyentuh wajah Leeteuk hati- hati.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. " Aku hanya merasa lelah dan pusing, racoonie.." Jawabnya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu menatap Kangin lagi sambil mencoba tersenyum. " Bisa tolong ambilkan obat anemia-ku?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Kangin bergerak meninggalkan Leeteuk dan kembali dengan sebuah kantong kecil dan segelas air. " Ini. Cepat minum."

Leeteuk langsung menelan pil penambah darah yang belakangan ini selalu diminumnya dan meminum air yang diberikan Kangin.

" Belakangan ini kau sering banget anemia.." Desah Kangin sambil menepuk lembut bahu angel-nya yang masih pucat.

Leeteuk tersenyum lagi. " Mungkin ini karena terlalu lelah. Belakangan ini banyak banget kegiatan, kan? Konser, pemotretan, syuting." Leeteuk kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dipundak Kangin yang kekar. Dan memainkan jemari Kangin dengan manja.

" Apa kau mau kutemani check up, honey?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. " Aku hanya anemia, racoonie.. Nggak usah check up segala, ah.." Balasnya manja.

Kangin menatap Leeteuk nggak terima begitu aja. Tapi dia juga nggak mau memaksa kalau si malaikatnya ini nggak mau check up.

" Nah, ketauan! Lagi mesra- mesraan di ruang tengah, ya!" Seru Donghae sambil berlari masuk kedalam ruang tengah dari pintu depan. " kalau mau mesra- mesraan di kamar aja sana, hyung.. Malu kalau disini.." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menutup kedua matanya dan cengengesan kayak kuda.

Kangin menatap dongsaengnya kesal. Kalau Leeteuk nggak lagi sandaran sama dia pasti langsung dia tendang nih anak rese.

" Donghae! Nggak boleh ngegangguin umma sama appa, dong!" Tiba- tibe Eunhyuk masuk sambil berkacak pinggang dan melototin Donghae.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk bingung. " Kok tumben nggak ikut ngecengin?"

" Aku ini masih anak yang baik. Kalau umma sama appa lagi mesra- mesraan dicengin, nanti mereka nggak jadi mesra- mesraan, dong.. Kan aku mau nonton telenovela live yang dibintangi Umma Jung soo and appa young woon." Kali ini si Eunhyuk juga mulai cengar- cengir.

Donghae tertawa keras. " Hwat? Telenovela live?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. " Hyukkie, ambil popcorn, keripik, pokoknya makanan, deh..!" Perintah Donghae lagi.

namun sebelum Eunhyuk berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari pergi, dia sudah ditendang jatoh sama Kangin. Tanpa membiarkan incarannya kabur, Kangin juga langsung menarik Donghae agar jatuh bersamaan dengan si Eunhyuk.

Debugh! Eunhyuk jatuh paling bawah, ditiban Donghae plus didudukin Kangin.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. " Udah, Racoonie.. jangan begitu."

Kangin menoleh menatap Leeteuk lalu kembali menatap dua anak aneh yang udah meronta- ronta ditiban sama badan besar Kangin. " Jangan berisik. My angel lagi sakit! Atau kubungkam mulut kalian, mau?"

" Ayayayayaii... Iyaa.. Iyaa... Mianhaeyo, kangin hyuuung!" Seru Donghae sambil meronta- ronta bahkan mendorong- dorong tubuh Eunhyuk yang berada dibawahnya.

" Ampuuuuun!" Jerit Eunhyuk memelas.

Dengan senyum raja penuh kemenangan Kangin berdiri dan langsung memapah tubuh Leeteuk menuju kamar mereka.

" Huweee.. Tulangku patah.." Rintih Eunhyuk sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang tadi ditiban Donghae plus didudukin Kangin. (makanya punya mulut jangan iseng, oppa..)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk berjalan goyah menuju dapur. Lagi- lagi anemianya kambuh padahal masih pagi.

Ia bersandar dimeja makan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Para member lain kelihatannya masih belum bangun.

Tiba- tiba ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Basah.

Leeteuk langsung menyentuh cairan itu dan melihatnya. Darah!

Wajahnya berubah panik dan kulitnya pucat. Ia berjalan cepat menuju westafel yang ada didapur dan mengambil tisu. Dengan secepat mungkin ia membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya.

" Ah, tumben sudah bangun, hyung." Teguran Wookie membuyarkan konsentrasi Leeteuk.

Ia menoleh panik.

Wookie langsung tersentak saat melihat darah masih mengalir dari dalam hidung hyungnya itu. Ia berlari mendekati Leeteuk. " Eh, hyung mimisan? Gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya panik. " Biar aku panggil Kangin hyung, ya."

Leeteuk menggeleng sebentar sambil menahan lengan Wookie. " Jangan, Wookie.. Kamu disini aja."

" Tapi.." Wookie langsung diam saat Leeteuk memandanginya dengan tatapan memohon. Nggak biasanya leader mereka seperti itu.

Setelah mimisannya berhenti, Leeteuk langsung duduk di kursi yang ada didekatnya, Wookie duduk disampingnya.

" Hyung beneran nggak apa- apa? Kok mimisan? Wajah hyung pucet banget. Hyung sakit, nih." Wookie memandangi wajah Leeteuk yang pucat dengan seksama. " Belakangan ini hyung sering banget pusing, kan? Udah periksa?"

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah. " Nggak ada waktu. Tapi aku paling cuma anemia biasa aja. Nggak perlu repot- repot." Dustanya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Leeteuk mimisan kayak tadi.

Wookie masih memandangi Leeteuk. " Tapi hyung harus periksa.. Kalau bisa hari ini. Biar aku yang ngomong sama manajer."

Saat mendengarnya Leeteuk berubah panik dan mencengkram lengan kecil Wookie. " Tolong jangan bilang siapa- siapa tentang kejadian ini, Wookie.. Kumohon.."

" Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu."

" Aku baik- baik aja, kok.." Leeteuk tersenyum manis. " Oke, aku akan ke dokter hari ini dan kau bicara dengan manajer. Tapi jangan bilang siapapun tentang mimisan ini, oke?" Tanyanya lagi.

Wookie manatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan nggak setuju. Masa leader sakit diem- diem aja. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk karena nggak tega juga ngeliat Leeteuk terus memandanginya dengan tatapan memohon begitu. " Arasseo." Jawabnya nggak ikhlas.

Leeteuk langsung mengusap kepala Wookie lambut. " Gomawo, Wookie.. Nah, sekarang ayo kita buat sarapan." Ucap Leeteuk sambil beranjak berdiri.

Wookie mengikuti langkah Leeteuk sambil memandangi hyung tertuanya itu khawatir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit sambil memasukkan map coklat yang tadi diberikan dokter padanya.

Ia menaikkan syal hitamnya agar tak ada yang tahu siapa dia.

_Leeteuk pov_

Ah.. Aku harus bagaimana ini..

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling rumah sakit. Pandanganku tertuju pada taman kecil disamping wilayah rumah sakit ini.

Aku nggak bisa pulang sekarang!

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke taman itu dan duduk dibawah pohon sambil bersandar memandangi anak- anak kecil bermain ditaman itu.

Kuingat lagi kata- kata dokter tadi.

_" Apa sewaktu kecil anda pernah menderita gejala seperti ini?"_

_Aku menggeleng bingung. " Memang ada apa, dokter?"_

_Dokter itu menatapku serius. " Penyakit ini biasanya muncul sejak kecil, tapi dalam kasus anda ternyata berbeda."_

_Aku menegang mendengarnya. Jantungku berdegup keras. " Sebenarnya.. Saya sakit apa?" Tanyaku pelan._

_Dokter itu kembali memandangiku. " Sumsum tulang anda memproduksi terlalu banyak sel darah putih. Menurut hasil rontgen, anda terkena kanker darah limpha akut."_

_Bagai tersambar petir! Aku langsung lemas mendengar ucapan dokter itu._

_Kanker darah?_

_Kanker darah limpha akut?_

_" Ditandai dengan gejala anemia yang sering terjadi. Itu karena sum sum tulang memproduksi sel darah putih secara berlebihan dan tidak terkontrol. Lalu menyebabkan pendarahan pada tubuh. Jika sudah parah, akan menyebabkan gangguan sesak nafas, karena jumlah darah merah yang mengangkut oksigen semakin sedikit dan anda akan merasakan nyeri diperut karena sel darah putih akan mengisi hati, ginjal dan empedu."_

_" Itu bohong?"_

_" Saya tahu ini sulit bagi anda. Tapi.."_

_Sebelum dokter itu bicara lebih banyak aku memotongnya. " Tolong rahasiakan hal ini, dokter." Ucapku cepat._

_Dokter itu menatapku. " Kalau bisa anda harus dirawat, jung soo-sshi. Satu- satunya jalan untuk menyembuhkan anda adalah transplantasi sum- sum tulang."_

_Aku menggeleng cepat. " Aku nggak akan dirawat. Aku akan tetap beraktifitas."_

_" Jangan bercanda. Penyakit anda kronis. Kanker darah akut bekerja lebih cepat dalam pembentukan sel darah putih dan mempercepat gangguan pada fungi hati, ginjal dan empedu dalam tubuh. Jika tak segera diatasi, bisa menyebabkan kematian yang sangat cepat dibanding kanker darah biasa." Dokter itu menatapku serius dengan penjelasan yang cepat dan mudah kumengerti._

_Tapi aku tak perduli. " Aku tetap tidak akan dirawat. Banyak sekali tugas yang harus kukerjakan."_

_Dokter itu menghela nafas menyerah. " Kalau anda yakin dengan keputusan anda.. Saya mengerti. Tapi anda harus rajin check up kesini dan meminum obat secara teratur." Ucapnya sambil memberikan map coklat kepadaku._

_Aku mengangguk dan mengambilnya._

_Setelah dokter itu menuliskan resep obat aku langsung keluar dari ruangannya dengan perasaan kacau._

Aku masih duduk mematung dibawah pohon. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada member yang lain? Wookie tahu aku kerumah sakit, dia pasti akan bertanya. Aku harus jawab apa padanya? Juga bilang pada yang lainnya? Pada racoonie.. Aku nggak yakin bisa berbohong pada mereka. Tapi kalau aku bicara jujur..

Perlahan air mataku menetes.

Aku mulai terisak sendirian dibawah pohon itu. Kubenamkan kepalaku dibalik kedua lututku yang kulipat didepan dada. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa takdir ini menimpaku..? Aku memiliki banyak tugas dan tanggung jawab. Sebagai seorang leader di super junior. Sebagain seorang kakak untuk para dongsaengku.

Aku harus bagaimana...

__sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega manjeo__ Ponselku berdering.

Kutarik nafasku perlahan agar aku tak lagi terisak. " Yeoboseyo." Sapaku berusaha terdengar baik- baik saja.

" Ah, hyung.. Bagaimana hasilnya?" Kudengar suara Wookie.

Aku menarik nafas perlahan lagi. " Aku.. Hanya anemia, Wookie.. Nggak apa- apa."

" Apa hyung yakin dokter itu nggak salah? Yang aku tahu kalau anemia nggak akan sampai mimisan, lho.."

Aku membatu. Lagi- lagi air mataku menetes namun kugigit bibirku agar nggak terisak.

" Hyung? Hyung masih disana, kan?"

Kutarik lagi nafasku perlahan sambil menjauhkan telepon itu. " Aku baik- baik aja Wookie. Kau nggak memberitahu member yang lain, kan?" Tanyaku berusaha tersenyum agar suaraku terdengar normal meski aku menangis.

" Aku kan sudah janji." Ucap Wookie. " Oh, iya.. hyung bawa mobil? Kalau nggak biar aku jemput."

" Aku bawa mobil Wookie. Aku akan segera pulang."

" Baiklah.. Hati- hati, hyung.."

Aku menutup teleponku dan memasukkannya di saku jaketku. Aku sudah berbohong, dan aku harus terus berbohong pada para dongsaengku. Sudah terlanjur jung soo.. kau nggak bisa memutar ulang waktu lagi..

Kutarik nafas dalam- dalam sambil menghapus air mataku. Iya, apapun yang terjadi aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tetap tersenyum.

Dan sekarangpun aku akan tetap tersenyum.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk termenung didalam mobil yang dikendarai Kangin. Kami baru pulang pemotretan di M-Net. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Shindong dan Siwon duduk dikursi belakang.

" kau lelah sekali, honey.." Gumam Kangin sambil terus fokus menyetir.

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Anemia ini benar- benar menyulitkanku." Dustaku.

" Kau sudah kedokter, kan? Apa nggak ada cara cepat menghentikan anemia itu?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku tertawa pelan juga.

Maafkan aku yang telah berbohong, kangin-ah.. hatiku miris menatap wajah polosnya yang nggak tahu apa- apa.

" Hyung! Sekalian makan diluar aja, yuk!" Seru Shindong mengusulkan sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Aku menengok kebelakang menatap para dongsaengku yang kelihatan kelelahan namun tetap tersenyum. Ya, aku juga harus tersenyum.

" Nice idea!" Seru Sungmin senang sambil bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana, Kangin-ah?" Tanyaku seraya menatap Kangin lagi.

" Kalian kasih tau van belakang. Kita makan malam aja di restoran itu aja." Ucap Kangin sambil memasukkan van kami ke halaman parkir sebuah restoran yang cukup elite. Sekali- sekali makan di tempat mahal nggak termasuk boros, kan..

Kami berenam keluar. Van belakang yang ditumpangi Donghae, Eunhyuk, Wookie, Yesung, Heechul dan Hankyung ikut parki disebelah van kami.

" Tumben setuju makan di restoran mahal." Heechul menyikut lenganku sambil nyengir.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. " Sekali- kali nggak apa- apa. Aku ingin makan malam di tempat yang bagus dengan kalian." Jawabku cepat.

Karena mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir...

" Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Kalau kau mau kita bisa makan direstoran begini setiap hari, kan? Kenapa harus sekali- kali.." Tawa Kangin sambil menggandeng tanganku masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Dan aku hanya ikut tertawa kecil menimpalinya.

Seandainya kau tahu, Racoonie...

Tiba- tiba aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungku lagi. Aku menunduk cepat sambil mengecek apa yang mengalir. Aah, tebakanku benar! Darah itu mengalir lagi!

" Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu!" Seruku cepat sambil berlari meninggalkan dongsaeng- dongsaengku.

Untungnya nggak sulit mencari kamar mandi. Dengan sangat cepat aku berusaha menghentikan mimisan itu. Aku takut Kangin memeriksa ada apa denganku dan melihatku dalam kondisi begini. Aku nggak mungkin mengelak. Kurasakan perutku mulai nyeri dan rasa pusing itu kembali datang.

Aku bersandar di tembok kamar mandi yang kosong itu sambil jatuh merosot terduduk memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit.

" Aaiiishh.." Umpatku pelan. Rasanya sakit banget..

Aaarghh.. Aku ingin menjerit! Tapi aku harus menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku nggak boleh menangis atau mereka akan tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

Kukuatkan diriku dan aku berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

" Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" Tiba- tiba Sungmin dan Wookie menghampiriku yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Kenapa kalian disini?"

" Aku khawatir, jadi aku ingin menyusul hyung. Dan Sungmin hyung ikut bersamaku." Ucap Wookie cemas. " Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Aku tak ingin membuat dongsaeng- dongsaengku yang dua ini panik. Mereka terlalu sensitiv dan mudah menangis. " Gwaenchana, Wookie.. Sungmin.. Aku hanya kelelahan. Ayo kembali ke tempat yang lain." Ajakku sambil merangkul bahu keduanya bersamaan.

Ya, aku hanya perlu berakting seperti ini beberapa saat saja.

_Leeteuk pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Teukie hyung aneh belakangan ini. Ada apa sebenarnya, sih?" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan PSP-nya disofa dan mengelus- elus rambut pirang Sungmin yang bersandar dibahunya.

" Wajahnya pucat dan suka anemia." Tambah Sungmin dengan nada manja.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk bersamaan lalu menatap Kangin yang duduk dibawah sambil menonton tv dengan serius.

" Ada apa sih sama Teukie hyung?" Tanya Donghae penasaran sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kangin perlahan.

Kangin menatap dongsaengnya. " Dia hanya anemia dan terlalu lelah." Gumamnya.

" Apa sudah diperiksa?" Tanya Siwon ikut nimbrung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Wookie yang mengangguk. " Aku sudah menyuruhnya dan hyung juga sudah periksa. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia memang hanya anemia." Lanjutnya.

Yesung merangkul bahu Wookie. " Tapi kalau hanya anemia kan nggak sampai separah ini.."

Yang lainnya diam. Benar yang dikatakan Yesung. Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih Leeteuk mengeluh anemia. Dia sudah minum obat- obatan dan istirahat lebih banyak dari yang lain. Tapi anemianya nggak sembuh- sembuh, justru semakin parah. Ini nggak normal...

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kangin lagi. " Apa hyung sudah bertanya padanya.. Kali aja dia.." Eunhyuk nggak berani melanjutkan kata- katanya. Dia mau bilang mungkin aja Leeteuk bohong, tapi Leeteuk kan nggak pernah bohong. Jadi dia diam aja.

" Kau mau bilang kalau dia bohong?" Kangin menatapnya tajam.

Eunhyuk menunduk sambil menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang Donghae. " Yah.. Siapa tahu.."

" Aku nggak bohong.." Jawaban Leeteuk membuat semua member yang lagi ngumpul di ruang tengah kaget. Leeteuk harusnya sedang keluar bersama dengan Heechul, Hankyung dan Shindong! Dia mendengar semuanya!

Kangin berdiri dan menyentuh pundak Leeteuk. " Kami nggak bermaksud membicarakanmu.." Ucapnya bingung.

Yang lain hanya bisa menunduk merasa bersalah.

Leeteuk tersenyum menatap Kangin. " Aku tahu. Aku lelah sekali.. Aku ingin istirahat." Gumam Leeteuk sambil berjalan meninggalkan para member yang hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang merasa bersalah itu.

" Dia dengar semua?" Tanya Siwon sambil melirik Hankyung.

Hankyung mengangguk. " Tadinya kami mau masuk tapi dia menghentikan kami dan memilih mendengar percakapan kalian. Mianhaeyo.." Gumamnya juga dengan nada nggak enak.

Kangin menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Leeteuk.

" Yah, gimana nih? Aku jadi nggak enak sama Teukie hyung.." Gumam Sungmin panik.

Heechul memilih duduk disebelah Sungmin dan memilih diam saja. " Serahkan aja sama Kangin-ah." Gumamnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kangin hendak mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi ia berubah ragu saat mendengar suara isakan Leeteuk dari dalam kamar itu.

Kangin langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Leeteuk sedang terisak duduk dilantai sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibalik lututnya. Kangin berubah sedih menatap kekasihnya berkelakuan seperti itu.

" Teuki angel.." Bisiknya sambil memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang.

" Kangin-ah.." Leeteuk buru- buru mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya.

" Waeyo, chagiya..? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kangin lembut.

Leeteuk menggeleng. " Aku hanya bingung.."

" Kenapa kau bingung?"

Leeteuk terdiam. " Apa aku kelihatan sedang berbohong?" Tanyanya.

Kangin memutar tubuhnya hingga berada dihadapan Leeteuk dan menyentuh pundak pemuda cantik itu lembut. " Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Aku tahu kau nggak mungkin berbohong padaku.." Jawabnya.

Leeteuk terdiam. Mendengar jawaban Kangin hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan sesak. " Mianhaeyo.." Isaknya lagi.

" Mian untuk apa?"

" Untuk segalanya.." Jawab Leeteuk sambil tetap terisak.

Kangin yang nggak ngerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan malaikatnya memilih diam dan memeluk Leeteuk erat. " Untuk sekarang, kubiarkan kau menangis.. Tapi setelah ini, tersenyumlah.." Bisiknya lembut dengan penuh perhatian.

Leeteuk mengangguk.

'_ Maaf, Racoonie.. aku nggak bisa bilang hal yang sebenarnya padamu.._'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Leeteuk pov_

Aku merasa ada yang semakin aneh dengan tubuhku. Seperti malam ini, aku nggak bisa tidur. Nafasku terasa sangat sesak. Aku bahkan harus menggunakan mulutku untuk mencari oksigen disekitar kamarku.

Sesaakkk!

" Kangin-ah.." Panggilku pelan sambil berusaha bangun.

Kupegangi dadaku yang sesak itu dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Ah, Kangin nggak didalam kamar. Dia pasti di ruang tengah.

Aku berjalan tersaruk keluar kamar dengan merembet di tembok. Aku mulai terbatuk- batuk. Kurasa penyakit ini semakin gawat. Jujur aja, aku nggak pernah lagi ke dokter setelah kunjungan pertama itu. Aku takut pergi kesana. Aku takut mengetahui kenyataan penyakit ini akan segera mengambilku dari teman- temanku.

" Kangin-ah.." Bisikku. Aku benar- benar lelah. Nafasku terasa berat.

Bruukh! Aku terjatuh dilorong dorm menuju ruang tengah.

Aaahh.. Apa aku akan mati sekarang? Aku belum siap mati sekarang... Tuhan.. Jangan ambil nyawaku sekarang. Aku masih ingin bicara dengan para dongsaengku.. Pada keluargaku.. Teman- teman dan para Elf yang selama ini mendukungku..

" Kyaa! Hyung!" Jeritan Heechul membuatku tersadar dari halusinasi kacauku.

Heechul langsung mengangkat tubuhku dan menatapku sangat panik. Aku ingin bicara, tapi rasa sesak ini sulit membuatku bicara.

" Kangin-ah! Cepat kemari! Hankyungie! Siapa saja yang ada di dorm!" Suara jeritan sang cinderella itu membahana disekelilingku.

Lalu kudengar suara derap kaki yang menuju kearahku. Pandanganku semakin kabur.

Yang terakhir kulihat, hanyalah wajah Kangin-ah yang menatapku panik. Setelah itu yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Kegelapan yang telah menelanku.

_Leeteuk pov end_

_Kangin pov_

Aku melihat Teukie pingsan dalam pelukan Heechul.

" Hyung! Bangun!" Seru Sungmin histeris.

" Hubungi rumah sakit! Aku akan bawa mobil!" Seru Hankyung cepat.

Dengan sigap aku menggendong tubuh Teukie. Baru kusadari tubuhnya terasa ringan. Ia kurus. Aku baru sadar sudah beberapa hari ini Teukie selalu menggunakan baju lengan panjang. Tapi sekarang baru kusadari dia lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya pucat. Ada apa dengannya.

" Hyung!" Hankyung membuka pintu mobilnya.

Aku langsung masuk sambil membawa tubuh Teukie. Hankyung duduk di kursi pengemudi dan Heechul duduk disebelahnya.

" Secepatnya Hankyung." Ucapku cepat.

Hankyung mengangguk dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Yang lainnya berada di belakang kami dengan mobil Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Aku masih memandangi wajah Teukie yang pucat.

" Apa dia baik- baik saja?" Tanya Hechul dengan nada cemas.

Aku mengangkat bahu ragu. " Aku sendiri nggak tahu. Semoga saja dia baik- baik saja." Lanjutku.

_Kangin pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Saya ingin bicara dengan keluarga jung soo-sshi." Gumam dokter.

Yang lainnya saling bertatapan. " Keluarganya tidak disini sekarang. Untuk sementara kami keluarganya." Gumam Kangin. " Kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan, saya bersedia.."

Dokter itu mengangguk dan membawa Kangin keruangannya.

Seluruh member yang lain duduk dalam keheningan didepan ruang ICU. Mata Wookie dan Sungmin sembab karena menangis. Sungmin sendiri masih sedikit terisak sambil ditenangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Sebenarnya Teukie hyung kenapa.." Gumam Donghae. Ia terlihat seperti bicara dengan diri sendiri.

Tak ada yang berniat menanggapinya. Yang lain benar- benar tenggelam dalam pikiran masing- masing.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Kangin kembali.

" Bagaimana dengan kondisi Teuki hyung? Apa yang dikatakan dokter?" Tanya Eunhyuk cepat.

Kangin tak menjawab. Ia berjalan dan menatap sosok Leeteuk didalam ruang ICU yang dipasangkan selang. " Teukie.."

" Hyung.. Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati Kangin. " Beritahu kami."

" Dia.. Leader kita.." Suara Kangin mendadak pelan. " Mengidap kanker darah akut."

Member yang lain beubah kaku mendengar pengakuan Kangin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Racoonie.. Aku ingin pulang.." Gumam Leeteuk pelan.

Kangin memaksakan dirinya tertawa. " Dokter bilang kau harus dirawat."

Leeteuk berubah cemberut. " Aku ingin pulang.."

" Kumohon, angel.. Mengertilah.."

Leeteuk mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kangin. " Aku tetap ingin pulang, Racoonie.."

Di luar kamar..

Sungmin terisak semakin dalam di pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Udahlah, hyung.. Kalau Teukie hyung melihatmu menangis begitu, dia pasti sedih.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengar suara parau. Ia juga merasa sangat sedih, tapi ia nggak bisa menangis disaat Sungmin dalam keadaan kalut begitu.

Donghae juga sudah menangis. " Aku sudah pernah kehilangan seorang ayah.. Apa aku harus kelihalangan seorang kakak kali ini.." Isaknya parau.

Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya dan menepuk bahu Donghae lembut, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun perasaannya juga sangat ingin ditenangkan saat itu. Sedangkan Shindong berdiri menjauh dari yang lainnya. Membiarkan keheningan memenuhinya.

Yang masih bisa mengatur perasaannya tinggal Hankyung, Siwon dan Kangin.

Hankyung masih memeluk Heechul yang masih terisak. Begitupun Siwon. Ia duduk sambil merangkul bahu Kibum yang sejak tadi menunduk sambil terisak pelan. Dan Yesung, matanya merah sedangkan Wookie masih terisak disisinya.

" Kita nggak boleh menangis.." Gumam Siwon. " Selama ini Teukie hyung berusaha tersenyum dihadapan kita agar kita nggak sedih. Sekarang gantian kita yang harus kuat saat berada disisinya. Kalau kita seperti ini, Teukie hyung juga akan ikut sedih."

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. " Aku yang paling jarang kumpul dengan kalian. Disaat begini aku merasa nggak berguna."

Siwon langsung memeluk Kibum lembut. " Nggak ada yang nggak berguna, Kibumie.. Kita semua saling membutuhkan.. Sekarang tersenyumlah untuk Teukie hyung.." Bisik Siwon parau.

Kibum menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum. " Demi Teukie hyung.."

" Nah, Wookie.. Ayo kau juga tersenyum." Ucap Yesung sambil mengangkat wajah Wookie dan berusaha tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang masih terisak itu.

Wookie nggak memperdulikan ucapan Yesung. Ia masih menangis. Begitupun Sungmin dan Heechul.

" Kita harus semangat.." Ucap Eunhyuk tiba- tiba. " Setidaknya, kita harus membuatnya bahagia.." Lanjutnya.

Yang lainnya menatap Eunhyuk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Teukie hyung pulang hari ini." Ucap Kangin begitu kembali dari ruang dokter.

Hankyung, Heechul, Siwon dan Kibum menatapnya kaget.

" Tunggu! Hyung serius? Tapi kondisinya, kan.." Kibum menatap kedalam kamar Leeteuk yang sedang ditemani Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kangin mengangguk. " Dia terus merajuk agar bisa pulang. Dan aku nggak bisa membiarkannya."

" Jangan konyol, Kangin-ah.." Kali ini Heechul yang protes. " Dia nggak akan membaik kalau dibawa pulang!"

" Kau kira diam disini juga akan membuatnya membaik?" Tanya Kangin tegas. " Satu- satunya jalan adalah transplantasi sum sum tulang. Tapi nggak ada satupun pendonor yang tepat."

" Kok kau yang nyerah?" Suara Heechul meninggi.

Hankyung langsung berusaha menarik tangan cinderellanya itu agar tenang. " Tenanglah.. Kita dirumah sakit.." Ucapnya lembut.

" Mana bisa aku tenang kalau dia bertindak seegois ini? Apa kau ingin mempercepat kematian Teukie hyung, heh?"

" Heenim!" Kangin langsung mengangkat tangannya, tapi ia kembali menurunkannya dan mengatur pikirannya yang nggak jernih. " Ah, sudahlah! Aku butuh waktu!" Seru Kangin cepat sambil berjalan meninggalkan member yang lain.

Kibum sudah terisak lagi dalam pelukan Siwon. " Kenapa jadi begini.." Isaknya.

Siwon nggak bisa bicara apa- apa. Ia menenangkan Kibum sambil menatap Hankyung yang sudah memeluk Heechul. Berusaha menenangkan amarah cinderellanya.

Di dorm...

" Jadi Teukie hyung akan pulang.." Gumam Donghae.

Sejak Teukie hyung masuk rumah sakit, jadwal mereka langsung kosong. Nggak ada satu memberpun yang berniat mengerjakan tugas mereka disaat sang leader dalam kondisi seperti ini. Donghae menatap kearah Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi bekutat dengan sebuah pensil dan buku.

" Sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae. " Ini ide pribadi sih.. Tapi aku ingin kalian membantuku." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum sedih.

" Apa?" Yesung berjalan dan melihat tulisan- tulisan yang dibuat oleh Eunhyuk. " Ini.. Lagu?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil menatap ketulisannya lagi. " Kuberi judul Lagu untuk Leeteuk." Ucapnya pelan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Annyeong, hyung!" Seru Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Wookie dan Shindong yang menunggu di dorm.

Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyuman manis dalam bibir pucatnya saat melihat sambutan dari para dongsaengnya. Ia berjalan dengan dibantu oleh Kangin. Hankyung membawa tas yang berisi pakaian Leeteuk selama dirawat tiga hari di rumah sakit.

" Teukie harus istirahat dulu." Gumam Kangin sambil membawa Leeteuk menuju kamarnya.

Yang lainnya memilih menunggu di ruang tengah.

" Ah, mumpung kita semua kumpul disini. Aku ingin bicara tentang proyekku." Gumam Eunhyuk penuh semangat disusul senyuman Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Shindong.

" Disaat begini kau masih membicarakan tentang proyek?" Seru Heechul tak percaya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis menatap hyungnya. " Ini proyek untuk Teukie hyung.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leeteuk duduk bersandar ditepi atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum menatap para dongsaeng mudanya yang sedang bersenang- senang menyambut kepulangannya.

Ini adalah pesta yang diminta Leeteuk untuk menyambut kepulangannya dari rumah sakit.

" Ya, hyung.. Tertawalah!" Seru Shindong sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang dicoret- coret Eunhae.

Leeteuk tertawa. " Kalian semua konyol.." Tawanya pelan.

Kangin tersenyum sambil duduk disebelah angelnya.

Leeteuk memandangi Kangin sejenak lalu menunduk ditengah riuhnya suasana pesta itu.

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kangin.

" Ah, Mianhaeyo racoonie.. Aku telah berbohong padamu.." Bisik Leeteuk pelan.

Seluruh member yang berada di ruangan itu menatap Leeteuk dalam keheningan.

Kangin mengusap pundak Leeteuk lembut. " Aku tahu.." Jawab Kangin sambil mencoba tersenyum.

" Seperti yang kini kalian tahu, aku bukannya mengidap anemia.. Tapi.." Suara Leeteuk tercekat saat ingin mengucapkan kata- katanya. Lagi- lagi nafasnya terasa sesak dan dia membuka mulutnya untuk mendapatkan oksigen untuk paru- parunya.

" Kau baik- baik saja?" Kangin berubah panik.

Leeteuk mengangkat satu tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada Kangin kalau dia baik- baik saja. " Gwaen.. Gwaenchana, Kangin-ah.."

" Hyung, sudah jangan bicara lagi.." Sungmin bersimpuh ditepi tempat tidur Leeteuk dan menggenggam tangan cowok itu. Air matanya sudah kembali tumpah. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum agar Leeteuk nggak merasa berat melihatnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. " Aku sangat senang bisa mengenal kalian.. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua.." Ucap Leeteuk lagi.

" Hyung, kurasa pestanya sudah nggak usah dilanjutkan." Kali ini Donghae duduk disisi Leeteuk dan menatap cowok itu kalut. " Hyung istirahat aja, ya.. Istirahat yang banyak biar cepat sembuh, ya.." Suara Donghae berubah parau menahan tangis.

Leeteuk mengusap kepala Donghae, dongsaeng yang paling disayanginya itu. " Maaf, aku nggak bisa terus menjagamu, Hae.." Ucapnya.

Donghae meraih tangan Leeteuk. " Kalau hyung nggak bisa menjagaku, akulah yang akan menjaga hyung.." Ucapnya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Leeteuk kembali menarik nafasnya dalam. " Meski hanya beberapa tahun kita lewati bersama, tapi aku sudah menganggap kalian seperti bagian dari diriku.." Leeteuk kembali menarik nafas agar bisa tetap berbicara senormal mungkin. " Kalian bahkan lebih penting dari pada nyawaku.."

" Hyung, sudahlah.. Kumohon jangan bicara lagi!" Seru Sungmin yang nggak kuat melihat Leeteuk seperti itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin agar kembali berdiri lalu menahan tubuh kecilnya yang nyaris jatuh lagi. " Hyung.. Jaga emosimu.." Bisik Kyuhyun selembut mungkin meski perasaannyapun sama kacaunya dengan Sungmin.

" Jangan menangis, Sungmin.. Aku saja bisa tersenyum.." Gumam Leeteuk sambil tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya yang sudah terisak dipelukan Kyuhyun itu.

Eunhyuk maju mendekati Leeteuk. " Hyung, kami punya sesuatu yang akan kami tunjukkan ke hyung.." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Leeteuk menatapnya. " Nae? Tunjukkan padaku sekarang, Hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk memberi aba- aba pada rekan- rekannya. Mereka semua kecuali Kangin berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidur Leeteuk.

" Mereka akan bernyanyi untukmu, honey.." Bisik Kangin lembut.

Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyumannya. " Wow, itu sangat bagus! Cepat!" Serunya sambil mencoba tertawa dan terlihat semangat.

Melihat hal itu, yang dapat dirasakan Kangin hanyalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa dalam.

" Ini pakai bahasa Inggris, jadi kuharap hyung bisa mengerti, yaa.." Eunhyuk tertawa pilu.

Leeteuk mendelik. " Aku nggak sebodoh itu, Hyukkie.. Cepat nyanyikan lagunya.."

Mereka mulai mengambil suara.

_the first word that I said if I see you, you is beautiful prince, my special brother_

_the second word that I said if I see your smile, you is so sweet, my special leader_

_no one word that can describe our love to you_

_no one thing that can rival our beauty love for you_

Perlahan air mata Leeteuk mengalir mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan sebelas suara itu.

Kangin sudah tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia menangis sambil membekap mulutnya agar isakannya tak keluar.

_you are the best for our_

_and we know, we are the best for you_

_forever and ever_

Air mata Sungmin dan Wookie sudah tak bisa ditahan. Keduanya sudah terisak dan membuat lagu yang mereka nyanyikan kini diiringi instrumen kesedihan akan isak tangis mereka. Mendengar Sungmin dan Wookie terisak, Donghaepun ikut menangis.

_although this time our angels are crying, we'll keep trying to smile_

_because we really love you, my angel without wings.._

" Aarghh..." Leeteuk membekap mulutnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak karena kesedihannya. Ia menunduk, air matanya tumpah. " Gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawo.." Isaknya dengan nada pilu yang menyesakkan.

Kangin memeluk tubuh Leeteuk. " Teuki angel.."

" Kangin-ah.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.." Bisik Leeteuk lagi pilu.

Kangin hanya mengangguk pelan tak berani bicara. Karena ia yakin, saat ia bicara maka tangisnya akan pecah.

_we will continue to laugh together forever_

_we will continue to be happy together forever_

_though we will split up, but we know it is just temporary_

_because one day later_

_in a different place .. and in a different while .._

_we will all get together .._

_thirteen will again become one .._

_that's our promise to you, my angel without wing, park jung soo.._

Begitu lagu selesai dinyanyikan, Leeteuk sudah tak bergeming. Suara isakannya sudah berhenti.

" Teukie.." Kangin perlahan mengguncangkan tubuh malaikat tanpa sayap dalam pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Leeteuk. Wajah itu terlihat pucat. Bekas air mata masih mengenang diwajahnya, dan dia tersenyum. Kangin tahu apa yang terjadi. " Aargh.." Isaknya kini tak bisa ditahan lagi. " Jung soo.."

" Hyung!" Donghae langsung bergerak cepat dan menarik tubuh Leeteuk yang tak melakukan respons apapun. " Hyuung!" Serunya parau sambil memeluk tubuh kaku itu.

Hari ini, malam ini, tiga belas berkurang satu.. Sang malaikat tanpa sayap.. Sudah kembali terbang ke surganya..

.

.

* * *

Maaf udah bkin crita s'tragis ini... TT_TT

kalo mau..

review, yaa...


End file.
